


Pulling his Tail

by LadyoftheLemon (LadyOfTheLemons)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfTheLemons/pseuds/LadyoftheLemon
Summary: Kagome goes shopping with Grandpa
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72
Collections: Fics in the Time of Coronavirus





	Pulling his Tail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mythicamagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicamagic/gifts).



Kagome walked into the dingy old shop with her grandfather. It was her last day before she had to go back and since Grandpa had to do some shopping and so did she they had decided to spend the day together.

They had already gone to several shops on her list as well as the pharmacy and it was time to go to Grandpa's favorite little artifact/

medication shop. 

The store front was dark and dingy a tiny bell rang somewhere in the back when her grandpa opened the door.

"Shichiro? Are you in here my boy?" Grandpa called out peering around the tall wooden shelves lined with bottles and jars of herbs and powders. 

"Back here!" A male voice called out. Kagome and her grandfather carefully wove their way through the crowded dark shop. 

Sitting behind a tall glass counter was a young man with dark hair and big purple eyes.

"Miroku?" Kagome couldn't prevent the name from coming from her mouth.

"Sorry miss I don't know anyone by that name." the boy smiled and turned back to her Grandfather.

"Kagome, I will only be a minute why don't you browse around your bound to find something that will help you in your travels." Her Grandfather waved her off.

"Hey old man, what can I get for you today?" Shichiro and her Grandfather talked about the shops latest shipments of medicinal herbs and trinkets. Kagome started browsing. Maybe she could find something Kaede or Sango would like.

She let herself wonder the small shop looking at each item and examining them in turn with careful hands. The whole place had a hushed quality and the voices of the boy and her grandfather grew dimmer.

She rounded a corner and saw steps leading to a lower level. Lights were on and no signs were posted so Kagome descended the stairs. 

The basement was just as dark and dusty as the shop above but instead of shelves lined with herbs and powders artifacts filled them.

In a dark back corner was a very old lacquered chest. Time and dust had made the paintings on the lacquered wood impossible to see. Carefully afraid the wood would break apart in her hands she opened the latch and lifted the lid. Inside was the thickest softest creamiest fur she had ever seen in her life. Kagome squealed and hauled the massive pelt from the box. 

It was so soft and silky carefully she stuffed it back in the box somehow it didn't want to fit back in as nicely as it had before and fur over flowed it as Kagome struggled to heft it into her arms to carry up the stairs.

She struggled with the fur and box as she climbed the stairs and oh so carefully wove her way back to the check out counter.

"How much for the box and fur?" Kagome panted out as she hefted the box onto the wooden part of the counter.

"You opened this?" Shichiro looked at her questioningly.

"Was I not supposed to?" Kagome worried maybe she over stepped.

"It's just been stuck as long as I worked here. Heck as long as I can remember. So what's in it?" The happy young man looked at the pelt and reached out to grab it, a visible spark shocked him as his hand drew near. "Ouch!"

"Are you ok?" Kagome took his hand and examined it.

"Yeah yeah no worries. So you sure you want this old thing?" 

"Yes please!" Kagome paid for her new box and pelt and her and Grandfather left the store.

As soon as the two humans left his store Shichiro picked up his cell phone and called his grandmother.

"Some shrine girl bought the box. Yes I am sure. Yes she opened it. Yeah. Yeah. Ok." He hung up and phone and sighed. the girl seemed sweet and he hoped she was up to whatever task his grandmother had schemed the girl into.


End file.
